Inventive concepts relate to a method for designing an integrated circuit (IC) and, and more particularly, to a method of designing a semiconductor IC using standard cells.
With development of semiconductor process technology, transistors are being gradually downscaled so that a relatively large number of transistors may be integrated in a semiconductor device. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), which refers to an integrated circuit (IC) embodied by integrating all components of a computer or another electronic system in one chip, has widely been employed in various applications.
As the sizes of transistors integrated in semiconductor devices gradually decrease, the difficulty of manufacturing the semiconductor devices may increase. That is, the potential for flawed devices increases with the reduction in feature size and semiconductor devices may include semiconductor devices that do not operate properly. To reduce defects and increase yield, an improvement in semiconductor process technology and design for manufacturing (DFM), which considers increased in yield in the design stage for manufacturing a semiconductor device, may be employed.